


Greed

by Synnerxx



Series: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge [5]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's not greedy. He's just afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Hank thinks that it's just plain greed that drives Evan's constant quest for new clients and contracts, but it's not. It's fear.

Fear that he will end up like he was as a teenager when their mother got sick, and their father left with all the money, leaving them with no way to really help save their mom.

Hank had been angry and bitter over the whole thing, while Evan was just scared and hurt. They had gone from being the apples of their father's eye, to being abandoned with the blink of said eye.

Evan had watched their mother get sicker, weaker, fragile. Then she was gone. Hank had told him that they needed to always stick together and they had.

Until Nikki had come along. She hadn't liked Evan all that much and Hank was busy trying to please her, so their relationship suffered. They weren't as close as they used to be. When they did talk, it was about superficial things, nothing that had any meaning to it.

Evan saw the trip to the Hamptons as a way to get his big brother back and he jumped on it. He figured it was true what they say. You never know what you had until it's gone and you miss it.

HankMed was another avenue to rebuild their relationship. It was working, or at least Evan thought it was, until they went to that island. They had a fight about Jill offering Hank a job and Hank considering it. Somehow, it turned into a fight about them.

Evan had told Hank what he had said to him all those years ago, about them sticking together, but Hank shrugged it off like it meant nothing. That had cut Evan to the core.

So if Evan seems greedy, he's not. He's just afraid of losing the one thing that really means anything to him.


End file.
